User talk:Firered16 SA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 03:54, October 5, 2009 Sure I would love too! -- User talk: Benjiboy321 Reason I changed it because it seems rather unnecessary. We don't really need a list of her battles. But until an admin deals with it, I'll just leave it be (with minor alterations). --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's why. I didn't know if you were just putting it there or something else. Then it's fine. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure, just contact me when you need help. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'm always ready (unless I'm busy or asleep) --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No problem --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Green Boxes Thank You for the compliment. Now to explain how this works to you I could explain things in a complicated way but instead I have decided to simplify. All you must do is go to edit page on a page that has a green box. Then, do not edit anything and copy the code for the green boxes. Replace the information on opponents and such with the neccessary info, and if there are more matches, include a |- followed by a | along with the opponent and a || to divide the opponent and outcome. Attribute (talk) 04:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your help, ive been killing myself to find the name of this bakugan, please let me know if you find something message me when you can! bye! my bakugan its a darkus and has a silver rin g around it and it has 610G's yea ill put up a pic when i can thanks Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No Abce2 told me it was down. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No No Relationship Sections. It's not a good idea, I've seen it ruin articles.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure On the sidebar (on the left of the article), there is a button that says, "Upload a Picture" or "Upload an image". Click on it, and choose the file you want to save (you must have the image on your computer). --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 19:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you edit the file on Paint? If not, then try getting the image again. It's probably a bad version of a file type; PNG files occasionally have a case of this. --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Very Late Reply Not sure how you could have, but nice to meet you, too. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 19:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Plan You mean a page where we list each episode and a short summary of each? - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the idea. Might want to take it up with the admins, first. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 18:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I believe we all ready have pages like that. You're welcome to bring it up with Abce2, though if you had something better or more specific in mind. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 23:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't know Elaborate.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 00:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Minx Elfin User:Recgameboy protected it indefinitely. No clue why. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 19:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Online game LOL, no. --DQ13|''Talk'' 02:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC)